Darkened Hearts
by Alice-Rose-Teatime
Summary: Sherlock awakes in the darkness beaten and tied to a pole. Later his mind fights with it's self after love and mental torture. Rape, lemon, yaoi, beatings, mental and physical torture later.


Darkness is black with no white, a candle with no flame, a person with no heart.

Darkness is what Sherlock woke up to. His head ached and his back stung. His blood was pounding in his ears and his left eye was slightly swollen. There was rope around his wrists that were behind his back tied to a pole. A slight dripping noise alerted him to the fact that he was most likely underground. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there unconscious, but the fact that his wounds felt like they had started to heal meant, most likely, around one to two days.

The room/cave he was in was dark and the air was like water choking him. He coughed softly as the humidity entered his lungs. He couldn't see any obvious ways out of the room/cave. No. It was a defiantly cave. The echoes of his cough had bounced of the ceiling and wall at an irregular pace. Meaning that the place he was in was not the normal rectangular room. From the sounds it was a long round shape. Like a cave hollowed out by water.

Though this didn't help him that much. Sherlock decided to think of means of escape. If it was a circular room with the possibility of water he could use the water to soften his binding. But then there was the poll he was tied to. How was he going to have to think carefully about this.

_God Damn! Where was John when you needed irrelevant, stupid commentary to make his brain think! Wait a minute… JOHN!_

"John! Are you here!?" He shouted into the darkness. He regretted it afterwards. He had just alerted his captor to the fact that he was awake. That is if his captor was even in here. If not they probably had cameras in the cave. He still didn't know who his captor or captors were. This made him nervous. There had been no struggle. Nothing happened as far as he could remember. One minute he was in his lad/kitchen doing an experiment the next he was tied to a poll in an underground cave.

His binds were quiet tight and as he moved he could feel his skin slowly rub off. He winced, which made him pull on his binds harder. Making him loose more skin.

"The looks painful" said an all too cheery and familiar voice. There was a noise to Sherlock's left, then to his right and finally in front of him.

"Moriaty. It's good to see you didn't involve John this time" he hissed into the darkness.

"You know that's a good face on you" Moriarty chuckled. Sherlock heard him take a forward. "But you know what face I like better on you?" Moriaty runs his hand over Sherlock's chest before punching him in the stomach.

He tries to double over. But his binds hold him in place. Jim Moriaty laughs lightly at the consulting detective. He kicks Sherlock before kneeing him. Sherlock's head lays limp in front on top of his shoulders. He doesn't move making all of himself soft, like a rag doll.

"Don't play that with me" says Moriaty "I can tell when someone is unconscious" he kicks Sherlock in his knees.

Sherlock doesn't move. _If Moriarty gets bored he's likely to leave me alone for a while. Then I can think about healing and getting out of here. Lets see…. One broken rib, one fractured ankle and multiple douses on the chest, legs and face. Oh! And two broken finger. That's about all. All in all not too bad._ Moriaty was mumbling something about knowing when people were unconscious. Sherlock didn't mind listening to Moriaty mumble but when he started to touch Sherlock got nervous.

Moriaty's hands began to roam around Sherlock's body. Starting with his arms, which got no reaction, then his legs, still no reaction. Then finally Moriaty removed his scarf. Sherlock felt as the material around his neck was removed. Moriaty's fingers touched his cheek softly before caressing him lightly on his neck. _God Damn IT!_ That was Sherlock's sensitive spot.

He kept still. Trying not to move or make any noises to alert Mr Moriaty to the fact that he was conscious. Moriaty's fingers moved over his Addams apple making him almost swallow. Almost.

"Do you really want to play like this?" whispered Moriaty as he moved even closer to the bound man. As his hand continued to caress Sherlock's neck his other hand moved to his shirt undoing one button at a time. Slowly. Once Sherlock's shirt was pulled off his shoulders only to hang from his bound hands Moriaty began to touch his chest. He started with the nipples and instantly got a reaction. Not one that many people would notice.

Sherlock began to shake. Just softly. But it was enough to encourage Moriaty. He made his movements harder and with more force. But Sherlock continued to be 'unconscious'.

"Come now. I know that you're pretending. Can't we just start playing properly?" Sherlock gave no reaction "Fine! Have it your way! But I will have you begging by the end of the night" So it's night he thought.

Moriaty got even closer and placed his head on Sherlock's shoulder "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do" he whispers before taking Sherlock's ear lobe in his mouth. He licks it, bits it, sucks it, all the while fully aware that Sherlock's body is shaking even harder that before and sweat is starting to form.

He travels further down to his neck. Running his lips and nose over it before sucking is hard._ N-no! D-don't do that!_

"What was that?" Moriaty chuckled. _Shit!_ He'd said it out loud!

"Y-you know I'm awake now" Sherlock says weakly "y-you can stop n-now" Moriaty just chuckles and licks Sherlock's Addams apple. Sherlock can't control himself. He lets out a soft moan slip from his lips.

"That's it! That's the sound I want to hear!" Moriaty cries into the darkness of the cave. "You must make that noise again" He says as he begins to kiss down Sherlock's chest. He takes one of his nipples in his mouth as his other hand tweaks the other. Sherlock's body convulses and he moans again, a little louder this time._ I'm not going to get out of here without pleasing him_ he thinks, he knows he's thinking this time. He makes sure.

"M-moriaty!" He moans the name loudly into the others ear. He can feel Moriaty's length grow hard against him. The man begins to get more aggressive pushing Sherlock back against the pole hard so that his entire back is now up against the cold metal. He shivers.

"Your so tantalising with your dark hair" his hands run through Sherlock's hair "And your skins so pale" he bites Sherlock's neck drawing blood. Then he giggles. And Sherlock instantly hates the man. His touch is no longer warm. His breath no longer tingly. His eyes no longer make Sherlock shiver in anticipation. But this only lasts for a moment before Sherlock is pulled back into the void of hot sweaty flesh.

He gasps as Moriarty draws a knife. "Sshhh. It's ok. It's not for you" Moriarty says kissing Sherlock softly. He cut Sherlock's binds but quietly cuffed his hands behind his back. "Oh you look so good" Moriarty huffed. His pushed Sherlock to his knees in front of him.

"Let's make this easy" He says, removing his pants. Sherlock's nerves left him. _Oh god_. Moriarty grabbed the back for Sherlock's head "do it unless you want to be fucked dry"

It was it. Lowest he could feel. There was nothing he could think of that made him feel this bad. Sherlock gave in. Reacting out a hand he took Moriarty's length. He let his tongue stick out and lick the tip. He heard Moriarty moan softly. He began to lick the sides before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Slowly he deep throughted is. Moriarty's moan filled the cave mixing with the darkness.

"That's enough" he breathed taking his penis out from Sherlock's mouth. "See how pleasurable this can be if you just give in" he whispered. He kissed Sherlock's Addons apple. "Now turn around quietly and I'll make this a good way" he chuckled "to lose your virginity"

Moriarty placed three fingers on Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock took not time to lick the fingers until they were covered in saliva. "Such a good virgin" He hissed into Sherlock's ear. "I think it's about time you removed your pants"

_You will pay for this Moriarty. I will get you for this and when I do- AH!_ Moriarty pushed one finger into Sherlock's entrance. "M-Moriarty! It hurts!" Sherlock sobbed

"Shhhh shhhhh. It'll get better" He began to move the figure in and out slowly. Once Sherlock's entrance had loosened he pushed another finger in. Ah! Sherlock was bitting his lip so hard it bled. It just hurt so much! How anyone could enjoy this was beyond him.

Moriarty start to scissor slowly. Sherlock couldn't take this anymore. He forced his body to shut bown. Slowly his vision became blurry and his head felt light. Moriarty's eyes widened "NO! You're not allowed to pass out! That's against the rules of the game! Sherlock! SHERLOCK!"

**First Sherlock Fanfiction! What do you think? Please tell me! Next chapter at some time! **


End file.
